


untitled mechs!jon chatfic

by m_o_o_n_f_i_r_e



Series: untitled tma series [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ADHD Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Archivist Sasha James, Asexual Character, Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Basira Hussain is Ashes O'Reilly, Because yes, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Gen, Group Chat Fic, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has ADHD, Jordan Kennedy is Gunpowder Tim, M/M, Martin Blackwood Has ADHD, Melanie King has ADHD, Nikola Orsinov is the Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasha James has ADHD, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Basira Hussain, Texting, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, Tim Stoker Has ADHD (The Magnus Archives), What the Ghost? Podcast (The Magnus Archives), adhd author, but dosent realise that jons in the band, characters listen to welcome to night vale, chatfic, danny stoker used to listen to the mechanisms, fuck it everyone is adhd because i don't know how to write neurotypicals, how was that not already a tag?, i will pick and choose which parts of canon i keep, melanie and jon are friends, s, sasha james listens to What the Ghost?, semi canon compliant, tim stoker listens to the mechansims, yes i am projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_o_o_n_f_i_r_e/pseuds/m_o_o_n_f_i_r_e
Summary: i wanted to make a mechs!jon chatficupdates are whenever I get around to it
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker & Melanie King & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Melanie King & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sasha James & Tim Stoker, The Mechanisms Ensemble & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: untitled tma series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126739
Comments: 45
Kudos: 201





	1. where is jon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha makes an archive group chat but dosnt know jons contact Information and hes nowhere to be found

_**Sahsha created a new chat with: Tim! and martin** _

_**11:23 am** _

**Sahsha** : hey so this supposed to be a group chat for all of us in the archives but i cant find jon so does anyone know his contact Info?

**Tim!** : bold of you to asume heknows how use a phone

**Sahsha** : well im pretty sure ive seen him texting before when we were in research

**martin** : hey don't be mean to him

**Sahsha** : your right but i still cant find him anywhere in the archives

**Tim!** : maybe hes sick and just forgot to tell you?

**Sahsha** : i mean maybe?

_**chat with jonny and WTG?** _

_**11:46 am** _

**jonny** : shit 

**WTG?** : what?

**jonny** : I never told my boss that I would be missing work today

**WTG?** : ok? and why can't you just tell them now?

**jonny** : Because email on my phone does not work, I left my laptop at home, and I have to go onstage in about fifteen minutes 

**jonny** : also before you ask, none of the others can help me, I've already asked them and apparently Basira was the only one who brought their phone and it's dead 

**WTG?** : well then I guess you'll just have to deal with the fact that your boss doesn't know why your missing work today

 **WTG?** : besides its only your second week of working there so it shouldn't really matter that much

 **WTG?** : and your only missing one day so again it doesn't really matter

 **WTG?** : I'm sure you'll be able to explain why you missed a day of work

**jonny** : but what do I tell her

**WTG?** : ?

**jonny** : well I can't just te;ll her that I missed work to go perform with my steampunk band

**WTG?** : why not?

**jonny** : because she is my boss and this is work so I am supposed to be professional 

**WTG?** : fine then just tell her you were sick

**jonny** : good idea thanks!

**WTG?** : youre hopeless


	2. later that day + the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archives are confused, jon gets added to the archive chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know im basing the mechs sorta both off them and their characters and i also want to say some things about some of their pronouns. so basira will go by she/they pronouns (ashes will still be they/them) nikola will go by she/it (ts will still go by it/its) and because irl ivys actor goes by he/him so ill be calling in fic ivy by he/him as well but character ivy will still go by she/her. nastyas actor irl is anonymous and people refer to them with they/them pronouns for anonymity so i will be calling in fic nastya by they/them (again character nastya will still go by she/her) as far as i know everyone elses pronouns stay the same. i'll edit this if anyone elses pronouns change

_**"archives" chat with Sahsha, Tim! and martin** _

_**1:00 pm** _

**martin** : hey would anyone like some tea?

**Sahsha** : yes please!

**Tim!** : sure

_**1:09 pm** _

**Sahsha** : hey by the way has anyone seen jon yet today? i need to ask him something

**Tim!** : no

**martin** : nope

**Tim!** : why dont you just email him

**Sahsha** : ive tried but he hasn't responded

**Tim!** : mayb e hes busy 

**martin** : or he's just asleep

 **martin** : I mean hes probably sick so it would make sense

**Tim!** : whatd you want to ask him? maybe we can help insted

**Sahsha** : a few things, first for his contact info so I can add him to the chat second I wanted to ask him where he put some files yesterday and third I wanted to ask him if he might have any recording equipment that I can use to record statements with because the only things I can find are old tape recorders and the mirophone on my laptop is broken

**Tim!** : well I cant really help you there sorry

**martin** : yeah no but why ask on if he had any recording equipment i mean he doesn't really seem like the type to just have a microphone lying around

**Sahsha** : eh it would be worth the ask and i already know time doesn't have anything i could use

 **Sahsha** : *tim

_**"The Aurora" chat with: ASHES, Nikki The Toy Soldier, GPTim, brian, marius von dumbass, nastya, ivy, jonny and raph** _

**_7:45 pm_ **

**brian** : so hows everyone doing?

**marius von dumbass** : pretty good

**ivy** : reading 

**GPTim** : doing great 

**jonny** : night vale

 **jonny:** don't bother me again

**raph** : magnets

**nastya** : well i WAS sleeping

**ASHES** : busy

**Nikki The Toy Soldier** : I Am Doing Great Thanks!!!

**brian** : good well i hope you all have a nice night!

**GPTim** : jonny when was the next practice supposed to be?

**jonny** : next friday i think

**GPTim** : aright

_**"archives" chat with Sahsha, Tim! and martin** _

_**9:43 am** _

_**Sahsha added "jonny" to the chat** _

**Sahsha** : got him

_**"jonny" has changed their name to "Jon"** _

**Tim!:** why?

**Jon** : because

 **Jon:** now please dont bother me im trying to do my job

**Sahsha** : wait i need to know why you weren't here yesterday

**Jon** : I was just sick sorry

 **Jon** : i guess i must have forgotten to tell you

**Sahsha:** its alright but please try to tell me in the future

**Jon** : ok

_**chat with Jon and WTG?** _

_**9:50 am** _

**Jon** : holy shit i just lied to my boss

**WTG?** : you didn't have to lie to her

**Jon** : yeah well i don't want to tell them about the band yet

**WTG?** : ok thats fair

 **WTG?** : also why'd you change your name?

**Jon** : professionalism 

**WTG?** : oh god

 **WTG?** : well do you wanna come over after work

 **WTG?** : i want to hang out

 **WTG?** : also cat

**Jon** : ok

**6:00 pm**

**WTG?** : The Admiral misses you

 **Jon** : im coming kitty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes almost everyone in this fic will listen to night vale


	3. JON HAS FRIENDS!? | casual conversations in the archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some casual convos between the archive gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for:  
> \- tim talking a bit about his brother being dead(nothing about how he died or anything just the fact that hes dead

_**"archives" chat with Sahsha, Tim!, martin and Jon** _

_**11:00 am** _

**Sahsha:** hey jon do you have accesses any recording equipment?

**Jon** : yeah why?

**Sahsha** : i need to record the statements but my laptops mic is broken and i really dont want to use those old tape recorders

**Jon:** ok but the recording equipment isn't mine it's a friends so im going to have to ask her

**Sahsha:** Thanks!

**Tim!:** YOU HAVE FRIENDS!?

 **Tim!:** correction: A FRIEND!?

**martin:** TIM!

 **martin:** no being mean :(

**Jon:** um yes?

 **Jon:** why is it so hard for you to believe i have friends?

_**chat with Jon and WTG?** _

_**11:02 am** _

**Jon** : hey my coworkers need something to record the statements with so i was wondering if we could borrow your microphone sometimes?

**WTG?:** sure but whenever they do im gonna need it back by the end of the day 

**Jon:** now I get to see The Admiral every day!

* * *

_**"archives" chat with Sahsha, Tim!, martin and Jon** _

_**3:30 pm** _

**Tim!:** hey dos anyone know where a statement of somone who had dreams where they seemingly predicted peoples deaths should go

 **Tim!:** because i have no idea where to put this one

**Jon:** I thought we didn't take dream statements?

**Tim!:** yeah well somhow we do and i dont know where to put it

**Sahsha:** give it to me and ill try to think of something to do with it

 **Sahsha:** and if we find more that don't really fit anywhere we'll just make a category for statements we can't otherwise categorize 

* * *

_**"archives" chat with Sahsha, Tim!, martin and Jon** _

**_10:03 am_ **

**Tim!:** all hail the glow cloud

**Sahsha:** all hail

**Jon:** all hail

**martin:** what the fuck

_**"Tim!" has changed "martin"s name to "interloper"** _

**interloper** : what the fuck??

**Jon** : disappointing 

_**10:22 am** _

**interloper:** so are any of you going to explain what happened

**Tim**!: explain what?

**interloper:** THE WHOLE ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD THING???

**Sahsha:** its from a podcast 

**interloper:** what podcast??

**Jon:** Welcome to Night Vale

* * *

_**"archives" chat with Sahsha, Tim!, interloper and Jon** _

_**10:10 am** _

**Tim!:** so before my brother died he used to listen to this band and he really seemed to like that band but despite him suggesting it to me a lot i never listened to them and after he died i basically forgot they existed and whenever i was reminded of them id just get really sad and start thinking about him

 **Tim!:** however its been a while and im getting better so i decided to try to listen to some of their music and its pretty good

 **Sahsha** : holy shit

**inteloper:** are you alright?

**Jon:** well there is a lot to unpack there

**Tim!:** oh im fine

 **Tim!:** their music was really good and i really like it and i see why danny liked them to

 **Tim!:** but my point was that one of the singers sounded kinda like jon 

**Jon:** what band was it?

**Tim!:** the mechanisms

_**chat with Jon and WTG?** _

**_10:19_ **

**Jon:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD
> 
> also dont worry i dont plan on them properly finding out anytime soon but i just wanted to establish that tim listens to the mechs and i also wanted to scare jon


	4. iwantedmoregeorgieandmelaniesohereweare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, I've been watching too much buzzfeed unsolved so I came upon the wonderful idea of Melanie invites Georgie and Jon on a trip to see haunted places in America to record some episodes of ghuk and martin Sasha and Tim find out through Sasha listening to wtg and Georgie mentioning it on there, leading to them watching the videos and freaking out

"thethreepeoplewithspookyjobsinthisgodforsakenfriendgroop" _chat with Mel, WTG? and Jon_

10:00 am  
  


**Mel** : hey so you guys know about that trip to america to check out haunted places i’m going on in a few weeks?

**Jon** : yeah?

**WTG?** : yeah

**Mel** : well how would you guys feel about coming along?

**WTG?** : yeah sounds fun!

**Jon:** I’d love to but i have work

**Mel:** yeah and you work at a supernatural research institute 

**Mel:** wouldn’t checking out haunted places be helpful for your job?

**Jon:** i mean i guess

**Mel** : so you gonna come?

**Jon:** if my boss approves the time off

 **Jon** : then yes

**Mel:** Yay!!

2:56 pm

**Mel:** So did you ask her yet?

2:59 pm

  
  


**Jon:** she said yes and gave me multiple statements from people who had paranormal experiences in america and told me to do follow up on at least some of them while i was gone

**WTG?:** just say spooky like everyone else jon

**Jon:** no.

_Jon has changed the chat name to “the word spooky is illegal”_

**WTG?:** are you fucking kidding me

  
  
  


_"Martin listen to night vale" chat with Sahsha, Tim!, interloper and Jon_

  
  


_3:00 pm_

**Tim**!: jon! sasha! what were two taking about and why dit you give jon a giant stack of papers

**Sahsha:** jons apparently going to be gone for two weeks 

**Sahsha:** hes going ona trip to america with some friends so he asked for some statements that he could follow up on while he was there

**Jon:** Tim before you say anything yes I have friends

**interloper:** why are you going to america?

**Jon:** because i have a friend who has a podcast about the supernatural and another who has a youtube channel and they wanted to go to “haunted” buildings in america and invited me along

**Tim!:** alright fine dont tell us

**Jon:** I’m not lying?

**Tim!:** it was believable enough that youd have a friend whos a podcaster but a youtuber?

 **Tim!:** no way

  
  


" _dumbasses_ " _chat with WTG?, ASHES, Toy Soldier, GPTim, Jon, Drum, marius, nastya, nerd, raph, Daisy🌼 and Mel_

_3:09 pm_

**Jon:** my coworkers don’t think you guys exist

 **Jon:** [ _image id: screenshot:_

 **_Sahsha:_ ** _jons apparently going to be gone for two weeks_

 **_Sahsha:_ ** _hes going ona trip to america with some friends so he asked for some statements that he could follow up on while he was there_

**_Jon:_ ** _Tim before you say anything yes I have friends_

**_interloper:_ ** _why are you going to america?_

**_Jon:_ ** _because i have a friend who has a podcast about the supernatural and another who has a youtube channel and they wanted to go to “haunted” buildings in america and invited me along_

**_Tim!:_ ** _it’s fine jon you dont have to tell us_

**_Jon:_ ** _I’m not lying?_

**_Tim!:_ ** _it was believable enough that youd have a friend whos a podcaster but a youtuber?_

 **_Tim!:_ ** _no way_

_End]_

**GPTim:** well shit 

**GPTim** : guess we don’t exist

**ASHES:** guess we don’t

**raph:** jonny what have you done to make them think your THAT boring

**Jon:** *you’re

**raph:** nevermind

**nastya:** well good luck on your trip idiots

 **nastya:** may you find many ghosts 

**nastya:** idk

**WTG?:** Thanks!

**marius:** where are you guys going?

**WTG?:** we just agreed on the trip today so we probably havent chosen all our places and we will also need to make sure they’ll let us in and that theyre all in driving distance from each other

**Mel:** so basically we dont know but it will be fun

**Jon:** Yep!


	5. new chat with georgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon caves pretty easily and georgie is put in a groupchat with the archives

_“Exes” chat with WTG? and Jon_

_12:03 am_

WTG?: hey jonny can i talk with your coworkers?

Jon: uh sure?

Jon: when are you coming over?

WTG? no i mean right now

Jon: what?

WTG?: like can you put me in a groupchat with them?

Jon: why?

WTG?: because

Jon: fine

_“New chat” chat with WTG?, Jon, Sahsha, Tim! and interloper_

_12:05_

Tim!: what

Jon: happy now?

WTG?: yes

Sahsha: jon what is this?

Jon: my friend has been bugging me to put her in a chat with you 

Jon: idk why though

WTG?: its so i can do this

WTG?: [video of the mechs in a room some sitting on a couch while the rest sit around it; they are singing the wellerman while georgie films and melanie watches with amusement]

Jon: what the fuck georgie

interloper: wow you guys are great singers

WTG?: this is what happens when you get a bunch of neurodivergent ex-theatre kids in a room and accidentally bring up sea shanties

Sahsha: so jon can sing

Tim!: he really does have friends

Tim!: honestly this is the best thin iv’e ever watched

Jon: this is what you wanted the groupchat for?

WTG?: what else would it be for?

Jon: oh 

Jon: i don’t know

Jon: maybe research for your podcast?

Jon: comparing notes about the paranormal?

WTG?: just say spooky jon

Tim!: just say spooky like the rest of us 

_“WTG?” Changed “Tim!”’s name to “justsayspooky”_

justsayspooky: jon your freind is amamzing 

interloper: wait should we like

interloper: introduce ourselves or something

interloper: because we don’t really know you and you don’t really know us so…

WTG?: sure!

WTG?: im Georgie she/her and im jonny’s friend from uni and i live with him along with those idiots who were in that video i sent

WTG?: i run a podcast about spooky stuff which i discovered an interest in seperate from jon 

Sahsha: hi im sasha, she/her, head archivist of the magnus institute

Sahsha: I started working at the magnus institute before i really got interested in the spooky but i got interested in the supernatural through a podcast i listen to

WTG?: wait what podcast?

Sahsha: What the Ghost

Jon: fuck

WTG?: holy shit

Sahsha: what?

Sahsha: oooohhhhhhh

Sahsha: thats your podcast isn’t it

WTG?: yup!

Jon: oh great

interloper: iguess ill go next?

interloper: im martin he/him i really like making tea and poetry

WTG?: nice!

interloper: thanks!

WTG?: whys your name interloper?

Jon: because he won’t listen to night vale

justsayspooky: because he won’t listen to night vale

Sahsha: because he won’t listen to night vale

interloper: I SWEAR I WILL

WTG?: you should it’s really good

interloper: so i've heard

justsayspooky: ok so im tim he/him and ive been hyperfixating on podcasts and consept bands recently as well as heartbreaking cartoon shows

justsayspooky: specifically: welcome to night vale, the penumbra podcast, the mechanisms, avatar the last airbender, and she-ra.

justsayspooky: they have been killing me and ripping my heart out recently

WTG?: the mechanisms huh?

Jon: no

_“Exes” chat with WTG? and Jon_

_12:29_

WTG?: ?

Jon: they sill don’t know and i still don’t know how to handle them knowing yet

WTG?: oh

WTG?: ok!

WTG?: i won’t tell them

_“New chat” chat with WTG?, Jon, Sahsha, justsayspooky and interloper_

_12:30_

justsayspooky: what is it jon?

justsayspooky: do you not like thm or somthing?

Jon: the people i live with like to play their music a lot is all

WTG?: yeah we do!

WTG?: it’s good music jonny!

interloper: i just looked them up and listened to some of their music

interloper: its pretty good

Jon: so you can listen the mechs just after hearing about them but night vale is too hard to find?

interloper: LOOK THEY’RE A BAND THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM A PODCAST

interloper: i can listen to one three minute song easily but multiple twenty minute podcast episodes are hard to get around to listening to

WTG?: i mean thats fair

WTG?: but you still should listen to night vale i swear you’ll love it

interloper: i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is probably just gonna be me projecting my adhd onto literally everyone and that trip to america will take a few chapters before it actually happens (also the only reason I chose america was because my only source for finding haunted places for them to visit will be buzzfeed unsolved supernatural so there's just a little fun fact about this fic I guess)  
> UPDATE: MARTINS LISTENING TO NIGHT VALE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
> UPDATE NUMBER 2: what the fuck have I done


	6. martin listens to night vale/everyone thinks jon is straight and with georgie(oh fuck what have i done)

“New chat” chat with WTG?, Jon, Sahsha, justsayspooky and interloper

12:30 pm

interloper: fuck it

interloper: im doing it

justsaypooky: doing what?

interloper: im listening to welcome to night vale

Sahsha: Yayyyyyy!!!!

Jon: finnally

Justsayspooky: yessssss

WTG?: good

1:10 pm

interloper: all hail the glow cloud i guess

justsayspooky: ALL HAIL

WTG?: ALL HAIL

Jon:? ALL HAIL

Sahsha: ALL HAIL

2:13

interloper: ok i do really like this

interloper: andi do see how tim and sasha like it but this really doesn’t seem like something jon would listen to

Jon: ?

interloper: well it just dosn’t seem like somthing that a stuck up straight person would listen to

WTG?: asdfghjkl

WTG?: JON WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE???

WTG?: I MEAN HOW THE FUCK HAVE YOU YOU MADE YOURSELF OUT TO BE A COMPLETLY DIFFERENT PERSON???

WTG?: AM I EVEN TALKING TO THE RIGHT JON???

Jon: yes georgie im pretty sure you are

justsayspooky: WAIT WHTS JON LIKE OTSIDE OF WRK???

WTG?: CLEARLY MUCH DIFFERENT THAN HE IS AT WORK

Jon: Oh calm down 

8:37

Interloper: ok im going to sleep now but this podcat is great

interloper: also now i need to know what jon is like out of work

Jon: well too bad

WTG?: oh they’re still a complete nerd but its pretty fun honestly

WTG?: he will ramble for so long about any topic

WTG?: i probably know lots of ramdom fun facts from listening to them talk

Jon: sorry

WTG?: oh no it’s great!

WTG?: it makes me feel much smarter than i am

Jon: oh

Jon: nice

WTG?: yeah thanks!

Justsayspooky: huh

“New chat” chat withjustsayspooky, Sahsha and interloper

12:30 pm

justsayspooky has chaned the chat name to “the archives minus jon”

justsayspooky: who esle thinks georgie is jons girlfriend?

Sahsha: i mean i dont want to assume anything but it does kinda seem like it

interloper: damn

justsayspooky: i mean yeah oof but we did kinda already know he was straight

interloper: yeah

Sahsha: well sorry martin

“Exes” chat with WTG? and Jon

12:03 am

WTG?: hey jon have you seen the admiral?

Jon: yeah hes with raph

Jon: i think she like him

WTG?: well too bad because he needs food 

Jon: so hows the reasearch for the trip going?

WTG?: im learning more about the place i chose

WTG?: its pretty haunted

Jon: supposedly

WTG?: oh fuck off

WTG?: hows the research for the place you choose going?

Jon: fun but its really hard not to bring up fun facts about it to you guys

Jon: they’re pretty interesting

WTG?: well you’ll get to tell us when we film it

Jon: and i can’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhhh fuuuccckkk  
> i swear i didn't intend to have everyone think jon and georgie are dating but I was writing it and thinking about how they sounded like a couple and I just had to put it in  
> also I think the archive aren't going to know that jon is not straight until either during or after the trip  
> also ive chosen the places that I want them to go to on the trip and those are the ohio state reformatory, waverly hills sanatorium and bobby macky's music world. i mainly choose those places cause their kinda close.


End file.
